Ashes
by The Gray Areas
Summary: Sector 7, before the plate lands on it, Reno meets a girl sitting in front of a pillar he needed to get to. Somehow, her defiance entrances him to listen to her story. An Axel/OC/Reno Oneshot! I own nothing from FFVII or Kingdom Hearts


Sector 7. That's where I lived. Until _his_ look alike came. When _he_ left for the last time was imprinted on my mind.

"I might not be back this time." _He_ had said almost sorrowfully, if _he _had emotions. But its impossible for Nobodies to have emotions, just remembrance of them. I didn't take _him _quite as seriously as I should have, _he_ always said that before _he_ left.

And I would always say, "I love you," right before _he_ walked out the door.

And _he _always say, "I know."

_He_ never came back. It took me a while to put 2 and 2 together because _he'd _be gone for long periods of time before. _He _wasn't coming back this time.  
>_<p>

I was near the pillars under the plate, when I saw the look alike. The spiky red hair, the eyes were the same turquoise blue green, the look alike even had markings on his cheeks they weren't identical but still. The resemblance was almost too much to bear.

I guess I was a sight to see, a hallowed out shell in a down pour in this part of the sector. I didn't move when the look alike looked at me expectantly, the unspoken question that rang so loud.

"_**Axel?**_" My voice quavered as I said _his_ name. I did it, I spoke the name that haunted me in my sleep every night. We stared at each other for a moment and I realized he and _Axel_ were completely different. This one, he was a null void. He had a hint of something but other then that, he was empty. Lifeless.

"The names Reno, yo." He said and expected me to move. I just stared. "Aren't you gonna move?" I smirked, the first one in 13 months. It felt uncomfortable and perfectly placed at the same time.

"Why should I _**Reno**_?" I said sarcastically, drawling out his name. He was obviously not used to this, being denied anything, but he quickly hid it. All he did was lean down close so our lips were mere centimeters apart.

"You should understand that I could kill you where you are right now. Ready to move yet?" He sounded so much like Axel, it was hard to resist but I was reminded each time when I looked him in the eye, the look of a madman.

I grinned with a look not quite enough to match his but close, "Please do! I have someone to see anyway. I know he wont come back here so I best go look for him." He looked at me confusion glazing his eyes.

"You're the first one who actually wanted to die." I nodded.

"That's probably because they have someone here to hold on to. Or at least they think they do. I on the other hand have nothing to stay alive for. I can't kill myself because if I did find him it could possibly upset him." I felt my eyes glaze over, seeing him again. His ridiculously spiked cherry red hair, and his annoying but ever so tempting smirk. Unfortunately, Reno brought me out of my day dream.

"He's really that important?" His eyes were now deep in thought.

Nodding I said, "I would gladly die if I could see him again for just a second, he's the meaning of my existence." He looked at me strangely and shook his head.

"Why? Nobodies that important." He said now enthralled in what I had to say.

"That's what he was though, a Nobody, the worlds most wonderful, arrogant, tempting, annoying, teasing Nobody. But he wasn't ever meant to even meet me, he technically didn't exist. We were an accident, a beautiful accident that just happened." I smiled looking past the confused Reno and saw a sexy confused Axel. "You look just like him." I said tracing the markings on his cheekbones. He flinched a bit when my fingers grazed his face. I frowned a bit though and pulled my hand away. "But…your polar opposites." He pulled my hand to his chest sitting right next to me.

"You just met me."

"It's your eyes. Yours are…empty, almost. Axel, he never felt anything towards me but memories of love and lust. You seem, different. You have nothing towards or against someone you know nothing about." He seemed to be following so far. "Axel wasn't like that. If he was even just passing through and someone needed help, no matter what the problem, he'd somehow manage to swallow his big ego and offer the person his hand."

Reno looked at me and how I just kept grinning to myself, "If he could only remember how it felt to love, did you ever wonder if it was you he loved?"

I nodded, "I couldn't -can't- care less. Love is a gift you give away. If it's accepted that's a bonus. It's even better when they give you the gift back." I felt my heart sink a bit, "I didn't expect the love to be returned, and as I thought it never came."

He smirked a bit, "Wise words, Miss…?"

I shrugged, "I would rather not say, call me whatever you'd like."

"Ash it is." I smiled at him.

"You have a close personality match to his too. It's a wonder." He looked at me and grinned.

"So Ash, why are you here? Its raining you know," He said brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I met him here, when it was raining. Funny thing is, the only thing he ever complained about was leaving for long periods of time, and rain. Wasn't a water person." I looked at him and said, "Well bye."

Reno still had hold of my hand and wouldn't let go. "Listen, you gotta get out of here. Now. Unless you want to see Axel really quickly, you'd better go."

I'm shaking my head now, "I'm going to find him. No matter what the cost. What do I lose anyway? No family, friends, life isn't meant to be lived alone."

Reno is looking at me with pity, "Well see you in the next life Ash."

I watch him walking away and yell, "The names Kay!" Just as I hear an explosion behind me and the worlds going dark.


End file.
